


Go To Sleep

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddles, Fluff, Kuro just wants to sleep, Lawless will not stop moving, M/M, Tickling, ticklish!Hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After Hyde and Licht move in with Kuro and Mahiru, Kuro is forced to share a room and bed with Hyde. When the other won’t stop squirming while he’s trying to sleep, Kuro takes matters into his own hands.





	

Since Licht and Hyde have moved in with Mahiru, Kuro and the blonde have been forced to share a room during the night, since Mahiru demanded he wanted them to rekindle and act like brothers again. Kuro sighed, but agreed with the Eve. He knew him and Hyde would get somewhat closer if they did share a room, and talk during the night or something. But doing that tonight was not on Kuro’s plans, he just wanted to sleep. They could talk tomorrow, but when Hyde squirmed in their shared bed again, and pulled on their shared comforter, Kuro let out a protesting groan, and stuffed his head more into the pillows.

“Hyde, stop moving so much,” Kuro complained quietly against the pillow his face was stuffed into. The older Servamp felt Hyde go still for a few moments, and Kuro sighed, letting his back that was touching Hyde’s to relax again. “Thanks.”

When Kuro was about to sleep again, the younger Servamp started to squirm again, and Kuro groaned tiredly, and turned to face his brother. Hyde looked a little sheepish, as he grinned down at Kuro. 

“Hyde…” Kuro growled out. letting his red eyes glare softly at his brother. He was close enough to see the messy brown streaks that littered pieces of the blonde Servamp’s hair. Hyde just smiled innocently down at him, and slowly cuddled closer to Kuro. Kuro bit his lip, but rolled his eyes, and let his younger brother move more into him. It wouldn’t hurt.

When Hyde started to squirm and jitter some more, Kuro finally just reached over and wrapped his arm around Hyde’s waist while he was in mid jitter. Hyde yelped, and looked down at Kuro with a slight blush, but his goofy smile at his older brother as he matched it with a much harsher glare, like the oldest sibling was daring him to make any other movements. The blonde’s smile turned into a smirk as he moved his foot up, and gently poked Kuro’s leg.

“Alright, you asked for it,” Kuro groaned out, and Hyde felt his eyes widen as Kuro’s arm tugged him closer, and their bodies moved around until the elder Servamp was above Hyde. Feeling his energy giving out, Kuro just sighed, and let his body fall right on top of Hyde’s with all his weight. Hyde let out a groan, and quickly lifted his arms to try and shove Kuro off of him.

“Oh god brother, how much do you weigh?” The blonde wheezed as he punched Kuro in the shoulder. Kuro let out a huff of laughter, and Hyde couldn’t believe he actually laughed, the jerk! Kuro blew out a sigh, and wrapped is arms around the fumbling Servamp’s waist to hold him down even more, as he buried his face into Hyde’s shoulder more.

“I wanna sleep Hyde, shut up, and stop fidgeting so much.” Kuro muttered out, and Hyde wrapped his arms around Kuro’s waist as he tried to relax, and maybe even sleep a little too. It might not have been a bad idea until he got bored. Glancing at Kuro, the blonde opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a hitch of break, and a small squeal.

“Kuro! What the hell!” Hyde arched his back, and tired harder to push his heavy brother away from his body as he let out a strained giggle when Kuro decided to dig his fingers into his sides again. He felt a smile start to stretch out on Kuro’s face against his shoulder as he hiccuped and giggled, and protested. Kuro actually started letting out quiet laughs with him as he moved his hands over his ribs and sides and stomach. Hyde thrashed to get away from the hands grabbing at him, as he tugged at blue hair, and the black night shirt in front of him. Hyde bucked up slightly, and tried to jam his now free knee into Kuro’s side. The bluenette groaned, and lifted his hand to grab the offending leg that had kicked him. Hyde used the small distraction to push them over so he was on top of Kuro, but still didn’t stop the tickling at his hips. “No! Noohohoho! Kuro, stop! P-please s-sthahahap, s-shit!” 

Hyde’s face was slowly starting to flush red, as he panted and laughed as he also tried glared down at his older brother. Kuro just smirked up at him, since the blonde’s glare wasn’t very threatening due to the laughter coming from his lips at the moment. Deciding to stop it here, since he didn’t want to wake up their Eves, Kuro stopped squeezing the blonde’s hips, and let his hands just lay on his chest, as the siblings looked each other down.

“Brother, that was not cool. That was the definition of torture. You don’t do that ever again,” Hyde growled, still looking down at him, trying to look annoyed. Kuro just let out a huff of laughter, and tugged his brother down with him as he rolled them over and arranged so they were lying comfortably again. Kuro pulled Hyde’s head onto his chest, and let his arms wrap softly around the blonde’s waist. Hyde quickly grabbed at his hands with one hand, and gave him a distrustful look. Kuro just smiled softly down at him, and tugged them closer until they were actually sharing body heat. Hyde swallowed, but rolled his eyes, and let his legs slowly tangle with Kuro’s, and carefully let his head fall onto Kuro’s moving chest. "I’m never cuddling with you ever again,“ Hyde announced, letting a blush rise on his face when Kuro decided to press a small kiss to the top of his head. When the other let out a small noise of a response, Hyde let out a small sigh. "I’m serious, Kuro. Tomorrow, when you want to cuddle, I’ll remind you about the events that happened tonight, and…”

“Hyde,” Kuro groaned out above him, interrupting his rant. The blonde glared up softly at his older brother. When their eyes met, tired red meeting the annoyed similar red, Kuro just pressed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead in apology for not letting him finish his rant. “ Just go to sleep.” 

Hyde just let out a over dramatic sigh, and turned his head so he could bury his face back into Kuro’s warm chest. When the older brother began to softly trace his spine up and down, Hyde felt his eyes begin to close at the comforting gesture. Damn, Kuro still knew how that could make the blonde fall asleep in an instant. But…right now, Hyde guessed that sleep actually didn’t sound so bad. So with one last contented sigh, the blonde Servamp slowly fell into a comfortable slumber, feeling his brother’s fingers still tracing his back.


End file.
